Olympus rocks: A Camp Rock Parody
by IaMDsyelyxc
Summary: (As in the title this is a parody of camp rock) Poseidon on hearing a beautiful voice is hell bent on finding the 'girl with the voice'. meanwhile Apollo has a request for Zeus that will change the lives of Athena and Poseidon Forever...


**Όλυμπος βράχια: Μια παρωδία Ροκ στρατόπεδο**

**Olympus rocks: A Camp Rock Parody**

* * *

**Just a idea I came up with while watching Camp Rock. It will have some differences from the movie.**

**All rights go to Rick Riordan & The Camp Rock crew…**

**Warning : Multiple POV switch.**

* * *

**_-POSIEDON-(POST GIANT WAR)_**

As I strolled through Olympus, I had to admit, that Annabeth kid really did a marvel to Olympus. I crossed the big statue of my son, Percy, Riptide lifted high, just after the Giant war.

I heard a faint voice … singing. I sneaked up past the gossiping Nymphs to the common dining pavilion (which is weird for there is a piano there) [You see The Nymphs have a not so secret crush on me] where I heard the voice, said voice was beautiful, like the angels descending from heaven **(WHICH IS WIRED BECAUSE HE IS TECNICALLY IN HEAVEN. GET IT OLYMPUS=HEAVEN.).**

_'Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me'_

The singing abruptly stopped, I went in, "Hello?" I ask "Anybody here?" there was nothing there but a wooden piano with a note book on it. I picked up the book, but I dropped it not wanting to peek into other people's stuff. Though I did notice a grey 'A' on the cover.

* * *

**_-ATHENA-_**

I sneaked around to the Dining pavilion, I sat at the Piano. Taking out my song book I started singing while playing the Piano…

_'Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me'_

I heard the rustling of leaves, and stopped. I rushed out the door before anyone could see me, especially Poseidon. _Sigh. Poseidon, if only he knew how I felt. I don't actually hate him, quite the opposite really._ I sighed again

I had by then gotten out of the pavilion. I reached for my book Damn it, I left the book on the Piano.

* * *

**_-ZEUS-_**

I was sitting in the throne room with nothing to do, when Apollo came up to me,

"Hey dad" he said "Can I ask you something?"

I guestured for him to go on, "Can we like have a music contest or something, we don't have anything to do right now anyways?"

I thought for a while "Okay, when shall we host it?" I asked

"uhhh… in a week if you like" I nodded.

"HERMES!" I called for the messenger god. When he arrived I told him what to do. I told him to post a few bulletin boards all over Olympus. He nodded and flashed out.

_Hmmm. 'OLYMPUS ROCKS' catchy…_

* * *

**_-HERMES-_**

I sighed _Can't a guy catch a break_, I heard Poseidon's laid back voice ring in my head, "Hey Hermes, I have a favor to ask you" he said, "There's this singing I heard, it was just dazzling. Could you help me find the girl"

I mentally fist pumped the air, _finally something fun…_

I spread the word of 'the voice'_ Poor Poseidon, has to listen to hundreds os singing Nymphs and goddesses. I like it.._

I mentally chuckled

* * *

**_-POSIEDON-_**

_Groan. Stupid, annoying nymphs. Ahh this headache._

* * *

**_-ATHENA-_**

My sister, Artemis walks up to me, "Hey why don't you try to see if you have 'the voice?" she asks "what? No. it can't be me" I say.

_"Everybody, please assemble in the Amphitheatre. THIS IS THE TIME ROCK! Olympus rocks begins in five days. Today is random singing thing." _Apollo blared through the speakers.

I shrugged "C'mon, Let's go"

I made my way to the Amphitheatre,

It was completely decorated, Aphrodite was standing on the stage wearing a glittering top.

"Everyone, Aphrodite" Apollo said moving off the stage

_'I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head_

_Everything you say is so irrelevant_

_You follow and I my lead, you wanna be like me_

_But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it_

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool, too cool_

_Yeah, I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal, don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you_

_You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not_

_Exactly who do you think you are?_

_Can't tell you what that you haven't got_

_When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you_

_You're lucky I'm so nice, even I'm surprised_

_You are still allowed to be in my crew_

_I'll show you how it's done if you wanna be someone_

_Just watch me and you'll learn some_

_Me, myself and I agree_

_You'll never catch up with me_

_'Cause I'm too cool, too cool_

_Yeah, I'm too cool to know you_

_(From: .net)_

_Don't take it personal, don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you_

_You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not_

_Exactly who do you think you are?_

_Can't tell you what that you haven't got_

_When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you_

_You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent_

_And they got it all_

_While others have to try all their lives_

_Still they never get the call_

_That's the difference between you and me obviously_

_I'm a natural, I'm the real deal_

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool, too cool_

_Yeah, I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal, don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you_

_Too cool, too cool_

_Yeah, I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal, don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you'_

"Wow, she's_ good_" I muttered as the crowd cheered

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

I went to the Dining pavilion (hey, even Goddesses need to eat). Everyone were already there, I walked over to Artemis. Aphrodite who was walking tripped on Artemis' legs, "Oh, I'm so sorry" then looking at Aphrodite she continued, "Well actually, I'm so not"

Aphrodite turned, but not before dropping noodles on Artemis, "Hey, You did that on Purpose". Aphrodite just replied, "Doesn't matter anything makes that outfit better…" She dropped more noodles on her "see".

Artemis threw her food on Aphrodite, Aphrodite returned the favor. "Guys stop" I say trying to break the fight but only ended up getting noodles all over me…

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

I walked around Olympus, with nothing to do when Poseidon called me aside He had a Guitar strapped across his shoulder,

"Hey Athena, Do you have a second?"I nod, he starts to play a tune…

_'Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that _

_I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you It'll be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that _

_I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I want to be_

_Oh next to you... and you next to me_

_Oh I need to find you... yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that _

_I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you (yeah)_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that _

_I'm singing_

_I need to find you (I need to find you)_

_I gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you'_

"Wow" Poseidon can sing "Well I heard this girl singing, and I played with some strings. I know it's not really that good but…" I cut him off, "no. It's good, Really good, And I don't lie" he smiles,an akward silence follows,

"Why are you looking at me like that" I blush, he shakes his head, "nothing

* * *

**Time skip=Olympus Rocks**

* * *

**_-3_****_RD_****_ PERSON-_**

* * *

Apollo runs down the Amphitheatre, "OLYMPUS, WELCOME TO OLYMPUS ROCKS" He shouts through the mic. "The Judges are positions, I guess" Poseidon, Zeus and Hades wave"

Everyone cheers in response, "Alright" Apollo cuts off the cheers, "first we have, Percy, Jason, Nico and the Hasta la vista crew" it made sense as they were leaving demigod life to start a normal one…

_'Yeah_

_It's your boy Jason_

_Yo_

_And the place to be_

_It's crazy_

_Come rock with me!_

_Couldn't wait to leave,_

_But now I hate to go_

_Last day of camp, _

_Packing my bags slow_

_Made so many friends, _

_Why does it have to end _

_In the end its a win, _

_Because we grown so close together_

_Remember when we first met,_

_First day _

_Figured this would be no fun, _

_No way _

_And now its time to leave, (leave)_

_But now we wanna stay, (stay, stay, stay, stay)_

_Oh! _

_Hasta la vista _

_I'm gonna say goodbye to you _

_Whatever happens I'll be cool with you _

_Wanna give me your number I'll call ya _

_Promise I won't forget ya _

_Hasta la vista _

_We'll all be going separate ways _

_Say everything you didn't say _

_This is your moment, before you go _

_Come on now get up and show them _

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing _

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing _

_(And I'm gonna do my thing) _

_There's so much inside of me _

_There's so much more I just want to be _

_All the things I've seen, obviously I'm inspired _

_Got love for all the friendships I've acquired _

_Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up, hey, hey, hey Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up and say hey, hey, hey _

_Hasta la vista I'm gonna say goodbye to you _

_Whatever happens I'll be cool with you _

_Wanna give me your number I'll call ya _

_Promise I won't forget ya _

_Hasta la vista _

_We'll all be going separate ways _

_Say everything you didn't say _

_This is your moment, before you go _

_Come on now get up and show them _

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing _

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing _

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing _

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing _

_H-A-S-T-A_

_(La Vista)_

_H-A-S-T-A _

_(La Vista)_

_Hasta la vista _

_I'm gonna say goodbye to you _

_Whatever happens I'll be cool with you _

_Wanna give me your number I'll call ya _

_Promise I won't forget ya _

_Hasta la vista _

_We'll all be going seperate ways _

_Say everything you didn't say _

_This is your moment, before you go _

_Come on now get up and show them_

_H-A-S-T-A_

_(La Vista)_

_H-A-S-T-A _

_(Hasta La Vista)'_

The crowd erupted in cheers, "Now give it up for the girls with the 'it' factor. Whatever 'it' is, The IT GIRLS"

_'Wake up when will things be good enough for you to see_

_All that we can be_

_I'm sick of playin' games and actin' like we never care_

_That we're never there_

_We pay attention for only seconds_

_Look at you, look at me_

_There's never any us, can't you see?_

_All we can become we can shine like the sun_

_If we believe that 2 stars are brighter than one_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, look at you_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, look at me_

_Listen the way we feel is not just about you or me_

_It's the harmony, just give in_

_'Cuz together we'll be brighter than any star, a work of art_

_We'll make the sky bright, we'll light it, you and I_

_Look at you, look at me_

_There's never any us, can't you see?_

_All we can become we can shine like the sun_

_[ From: .net ]_

_If we believe that 2 stars are brighter than one_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, look at you_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_Is it too much to ask that you put us first, oh?_

_I feel like we're last in the universe_

_And that's not where we oughta be_

_Look at you, look at me_

_There's never any us, can't you see?_

_All we can become we can shine like the sun_

_If we believe that 2 stars are brighter than one_

_Look at you, look at me_

_There's never any us, can't you see?_

_All we can become we can shine like the sun_

_If we believe that 2 stars are brighter than one_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, look at you_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, look at me_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, look at you_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, look at me'_

Aphrodite stumbles and trips, she runs away crying.

"Well I guess this is the Official end of…" he was cut off by the sound of music "Huh?"

Athena walks in to the stage, a mic in her hand…

_'I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me'_

Poseidon gasps, "that's it the voice" Hades looks unimpressed "ya think"

_'Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me'_

Poseidon picks up a mic,

_'You're the voice I hear inside my head'_

Athena looks at him

_'The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you'_

Both start to walk down the platform towards each other

_'I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me'_

By now their faces were inches apart

_'Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me (this is me)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in'_

Their hands moved in their own and gripped each other's

_'No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me'_

The crowd erupted in cheers,

"Alright the winner of the first ever Olympus rocks is… Pallas Athena and Poseidon"

The crowd eruptd in even louder cheers, Unknown to them Athena and Poseidon Were holding hands not unknowingly but willingly.

* * *

**And that is it the epic Finale of Olympus Rocks, though it is also the beginning**

** : p**

**-PCAKADJCOUT & TGF**


End file.
